


Roar of the Forgotten

by NimSum



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Not Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimSum/pseuds/NimSum





	Roar of the Forgotten

Nirn’s empires were vast, but ephemeral. Their reliance not on science, but on magic proved their undoing. Their civilization fell, their people died, and their great cities crumbled to dust when the asteroid struck the planet. This was their state when cerberus found the planet, and when they crawled through the ruins to find his “tomb.” They used their atlas mech to hammer past the ancient seals and he awoke. “Laas.” The cerberus team, plus one native, was later retrieved from the center of a dense jungle in the middle of an ashen landscape, the troops all in better physical condition than was humanly possible, but their minds had failed them. The native was a humanoid lizard, six feet in height and covered in void-black scales with the same eyes. Despite the ground team’s continued ramblings about “the Voice” he never spoke. Physical testing put him beyond most species in most areas. Near-Elecor strength, almost asari grace, nearly drell alacrity, and practically Krogan resilience. His regeneration served as a basis for the newly-formed project Lazarus. 

Shepard crossed through yet another destroyed hallway, Jacob trailing behind her. Dozens of LOKI and several YMIR mechs lay strewn about the hallway, crushed or missing limbs. It was reminiscent of a battlefield Wrex may have created. The station AI chimed, “Warning: You are entering a restricted zone for project Dragon. Apply protective hearing filters.” Nonplussed, but cautious, Shepard activated the seals on her hardsuit and continued on. She came upon a shadow pinned behind a crate by a constant stream of fire from two YMIR mechs. “Shit,” Jacob’s voice came over the comm, “Shepard, if Dragon is loose, we need a new exit route. We were told not to release him in any circumstances.” Shepard ignored him; after so many dead here was one she could help. She fired from her own cover in a doorway and the YMIR turned to her. “Yol.” She heard a whisper through the seals of her suit, and the world exploded into flame. The hardsuit protector her from the heat spike. The mechs were reduced to slag. Shepard stepped around the corner, her gun trained on the lizard things. Her hardsuit’s speakers crackled to life, “Can you understand me?” The thing nodded, so she continued, “We’re getting off this station. Follow me.” He - she assumed it was a he - nodded again, and the group set off. Project Dragon was brutal. He seemed to step across the room in an instant and tear apart a mech with his bare hands and bludgeon another with it. Wilson was unhappy to see him, and before long they had met Miranda. Wilson’s body was cooling on the ground, Miranda’s gun was trained on Dragon, SHepard’s on Miranda, and after a moment’s hesitation Jacob’s on Shepard. Dragon’s hands had lit in an eerie green while the glow of biotics had surrounded the three humans. “Fine. Onto the shuttle.”


End file.
